


angel in the snow

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: Chenle is glad to have Donghyuck to keep this winter extra warm.for NCT's rarepair winter bingo fest; bingo words: first snow, snow angels, hot chocolate.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	angel in the snow

Snow came late this winter. It was way after Christmas and far into the new year before the temperature dropped below the freezing point for longer than a few hours, let alone for multiple days. It was closer to February than New Year’s when they could welcome the first snow of the year.

It was a lazy day for them at the dorms, Chenle being the only one downstairs in the living room—Jeno holed up in his room, gaming with Jisung; Donghyuck still sleeping after staying up and the rest out and about. 

Chenle didn’t even notice the snow at first, how the soundless snowflakes fell from the sky, settling on the ground outside. He was too focused on his game, drowning out everything else in order to win. It was only when Donghyuck entered their living room, opening his sleepy eyes in wonder, that Chenle looked at the window for the cause of Donghyuck’s emotions.

The entire landscape was covered in a thin layer of white. It wasn’t a lot, and it certainly wouldn’t last, at least not for now. But it was snow! 

Both of them stood in silence, admiring the scenery, before Donghyuck turned to Chenle. Donghyuck’s eyes shone with excitement. “Wanna come outside with me?”

They bundled up in warm coats and slipped into comfortable shoes. Donghyuck’s hair was still endearingly messy and Chenle couldn’t resist to ruffle his head before kissing him on the nose. 

The layer of snow was sad, but that didn’t stop Donghyuck from laying down and disrupting the half centimetre snow. He spread his limbs up and down, making a snow angel, and Chenle couldn’t resist taking out his phone to record him. 

Chenle laughed, and Donghyuck looked up at him with equal fondness.

An angel leaving his angel mark on the world. The image filled Chenle with so much love and happiness; he tried to memorize every detail before the moment slipped away.

Chenle loved the snow for the reason that it slightly shifted the entire world. It felt like a new start, creating a careless environment in which real life drifted away. 

With joy in his eyes, he threw himself at Donghyuck, who welcomed him in an embrace before rolling around, so Chenle was the one lying in the snow. At this point there was little snow left—they were lying on the cold ground, the occasional snowflake landing onto their bodies.

When they got up, they looked at the mess they’d made. The snow that they were covered in melted quickly, leaving them slightly wet. 

Donghyuck and Chenle played around some more, trying to build miniature snow creatures, until the younger whined that he was getting too cold.

“Poor baby,” Donghyuck imitated him. “One more thing on my to-do list and then we’ll go inside.” Donghyuck directed his attention to a piece of snow left untouched. 

He reached over, using his long legs for balance, to write in the snow, his back covering most of it so Chenle couldn’t see it until Donghyuck stepped back.

**DH** **♥** **CL**

He looked at Chenle expectantly, whose heart swelled.

“World’s best boyfriend,” Chenle laughed. 

Donghyuck blew him a kiss and Chenle pretended to catch it, carefully examining it before he blew one back. 

“Now… Hot chocolate!” he exclaimed, and who would Donghyuck be to refuse his twinkling puppy eyes. Chenle prided himself on his ability to get others to baby him, and Donghyuck always seemed extra vulnerable.

First, they had to get changed though. Donghyuck hung their damp clothes up to dry and they made their way upstairs. Donghyuck took a hot shower, whereas Chenle was too lazy for that and just looking for dry clothes. Chenle picked out a pair of comfortable pants and stole one of Donghyuck’s hoodies—mostly because Donghyuck had told him how much he liked it when he did that.

Ever so predictable, Donghyuck came out of the bathroom and greeted him fondly with, “you always look good in my sweaters.” He had blow-dried his hair and everything about him looked incredibly soft, a teddy bear in human form. It didn’t help that the fluffy pullover he wore was begging to be hugged, the brown suiting him incredibly well.

Chenle smiled affectionately. “All yours.”

It didn’t take long before they were sat in the kitchen, Chenle boiling milk while Donghyuck fussed over Chenle’s hair.

Donghyuck stole a kiss and Chenle gave in until he remembered what he was doing. “Hyung!” He playfully pushed him away. “Don’t come distracting me while cooking, the milk will overboil.”

Donghyuck pouted. “Whatever… we can replace the milk but we can’t replace the moment we just had… who cares about the milk anyway.” 

“I do,” Chenle scowled. 

“Okay, baby.” Donghyuck approached him from the back, his face finding its way over his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. “This’s better, right?”

“Much better,” he said satisfied, lifting the wooden spoon from the pot and tasting it. “Done,” he declared.

Having poured the hot chocolate into two cups, they moved into the living room, attempting not to spill the chocolate on the couch.

Chenle curled up next to Donghyuck and tucked his legs under Donghyuck’s knees, warming them with his boyfriend’s body heat while defrosting his hands around the cup. 

They devoured the drink; no wonder chocolate was called food for the soul. Chenle’d thought there was no way he could feel even more content in the situation—the cup of deliciousness in his hands proved him wrong.

The hot chocolate left a moustache of chocolate above Donghyuck’s lips and Chenle leaned in for a kiss. Donghyuck opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, but Chenle moved up to lick the chocolate away instead.

The betrayed look he gave him was too funny for Chenle not to laugh, and he could tell Donghyuck could hardly stay mad at him when his laughter filled the room. He gave him an innocent smile. 

Donghyuck pulled him into a hug until they were cuddling on the couch. Clinging onto Chenle’s waist, he softly spoke into his hair. “Thank you for facing the cold with me.”

“For you, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> after my last chenhyuck drabble i knew i had to write them more. im in the middle of 5 other rarepair bingos so... let's see when I finish those lol ! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> talk to me on [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)!!


End file.
